National Bubble Wrap Day
by SilverCyanide
Summary: If you live in the USA... HAPPY NATIONAL BUBBLE WRAP DAY! If you don't live in the USA... CELEBRATE ANYWAY! That was Kirihara Akaya's belief, anyway.


**Word Count:** 615

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own Bubble Wrap (which belongs to a certain company).

**Warnings:** Insanity. I mean, INSANITY. Also, not beta'd. Probably won't be.

**A/N:** Believe it or not, I'm actually rather pleased with the way this turned out. It's EXTREMELY cracky. And the wording is random and some of it in the middle is extremely hard to understand (from what I've been told). But that's kinda what I was going for... so over all, I'm pleased. Exactly what I was aiming for. I think...

* * *

Rikkai Dai was generally a normal school. Of course, the word 'generally' only applies to the general population.

And the general population did not include the Rikkai Dai boy's tennis team regulars. Nor did it include Kirihara Akaya.

No, the general population including neither, so we can assume that neither were normal.

And that assumption would be uncannily accurate, as Kirihara Akaya would prove on the last Monday in January.

It all started, well, on the last Monday in January.

The regulars on the Rikkai Dai boy's tennis team were all sitting in the hallway. Or, rather, the ex-regulars, because tennis season was over and they would be graduating in a few months (a fact which this author is firmly choosing to ignore).

So the ex-regulars were all sitting in the hallway. All though not _all_ of them were, because all implies every one of them, and they were currently missing one regular. One regular who would not be ex next year (which contradicts the statement about not having all of the ex-regulars in the hallway, because this person would not be included as an ex-regular, but this author does not care at the moment).

SO, the Rikkai Dai boy's tennis team ex-regulars minus the one non-ex-regular (who technically is not included in the group of ex-regulars) were sitting in the hall. During the beginning of December the weather hadn't been that cold, but within the past few weeks the temperature had taken a turn for the worst, often going into the far negatives, and they had been forced inside during the before-class morning hours. So, they had picked the warmest and closest place to the door, and had started meeting there in the mornings. And this morning was, obviously, no different.

Except for the fact that one non-ex-regular was missing.

One non-ex-regular by the name of Kirihara Akaya.

But, of course, just as the ex-regulars had started to wonder where he was, he appeared, coming down the hall.

In the form of puffy, multi-colored cylinders.

As he made his way down the hall, they didn't think much of it. They were all used to Akaya's antics by now. Their thoughts were now "I wonder what it is this time," as opposed to "What.the.heck."

As the boy drew closer, it was easier to see that these cylinders were a) covering his body and b) the initial puffiness was actually due to the fact that on the cylinders were many raised circles.

More appropriately called bubbles.

Because Kirihara Akaya, non-ex-regular, second year, junior ace, and fourteen-year-old, was wrapped in multi-colored bubble wrap.

Niou Masaharu took to snorting at the boy's antics, while Marui Bunta decided that he would start popping some of the multi-colored bubbles. Yanagi Renji was scribbling in a notebook, while the other few were letting their brains shut down as they always did in situations like this.

And, of course, not part of "the other few", Yukimura Seiichi smiled and asked, "So, Akaya, care to explain?"

Akaya, per usual, was more than ecstatic to.

"Well, see, today is National Bubble Wrap Day! Except, well, it's not _here_ that it's national, it's in the United States of America. But yeah, the last Monday of January is National Bubble Wrap Day there so I figured I'd just celebrate it here anyway." He ended his ramble, breathing deeply because he hadn't while speaking.

Yukimura held back a laugh. "Is that so? Well, that's very interesting Akaya," he said, before Akaya yelled at Marui for popping his bubbles and Yukimura, still laughing, helped pull him off.

And so, the general public stared at this stranger found and decided that they enjoyed being normal, thank-you-very-much.

* * *

**End A/N:** That's it! I'm sure that was enough confusion to last most people a while. Anyway, please review! Everything is loved! And if you find a spelling or grammatical error, or, well, any error for that matter, please point it out! (I probably won't be having this beta'd, at least not any time soon.) 


End file.
